


Letter to Felderwin

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [48]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Letters, friends sending each other letters, headcanon about who she sends the letters to, prompt, spoilers up to episode 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott sends a letter to Yeza about the recent events of her adventure





	Letter to Felderwin

A lot of things have happened since I last had time to send you any letters. I’m not even sure if this one will reach you, considering where I’m sending it from, but I’ll try anyway. This will be a longer letter then usual, because of that, sorry. 

We were traveling for awhile, went to Huppordook and got super fucking drunk. Won some weird competition the gnomes had going on, I won it completely for everyone, it was really cool. It’s a crazy fucking gnome village, Yeza, it’s amazing. 

Caleb learned new spells and got more powerful. He’s amazing, I hope you get to meet him at some point. He’s sort of a little like you, in a way. We want to eventually come visit you and the village, I hope we live long enough to do that. If not… I’m happy to have met you, because you showed me a better life out of the clan. 

Fjord, Yasha and Jester… got kidnapped in the night after we left gnome town. We didn’t know where they went until we noticed the wheel tracks and hooves, and only got the full understanding of how fucked we were after meeting a dwarf named Keg. She was really nice, once I got to know her. She gave me a goodbye letter and a shiny pendent! 

She is really bad at spelling. 

The slavers took our friends, but we got them back! After a couple days anyway…

Mollymauk… died. The head slaver killed him when we tried to ambush them before they got back to Shady Creek Run. Awful place by the way, don’t ever go there. 

We met a horse that turned into a firbolg after the fight, Nila was very nice. She and Keg helped us get into the Run and infiltrate the slavers stronghold. 

Before that happened though, we met a firbolg cleric who drank tea that came from dead people. He helped us infiltrate, and then also made food in the kitchen once everyone was dead? for some reason? His name is Caduceus Clay. 

Keg and Beauregard fucked each other in one of the slavers rooms before Keg left. Beau seemed happy. 

Being in there… it reminded me of when I was still with the clan. They tortured people, they were hurting my friends, hurting my new family and my detective partner. I didn’t like it. 

Also, the slaver was an Oni and Caleb killed him after he killed Frumpkin. It was great. 

We brought the woman the Gentleman wanted with him or whatever. She’s a tiefling, I think their dating. We also had a proper funeral for Mollymauk. Clay made the earth remember him. I think that means he’s making plants grow on him.

We met Jester’s mom! After! She was really nice, and really pretty. I don’t really like the beach though, I hate the water, but where I am now it’s everywhere and I can’t escape. 

My friends scared the fuck out of a dude who was bothering her, then we got attacked by some pirates in the middle of the night…

…Also, we are pirates now. I have no idea how that really happened, but we have a pirate ship now. 

So, I’m a pirate. 

Also, Fjord has magic powers from an evil snake that eats itself, and we are under the employ of a crazy lady who also follows the evil snake. 

Our ship is named the Mistake now. Because this is very much a fucking mistake. 

We flooded a yuan-ti temple and killed some of them. Clay almost died, but I saved him, he’s fine now. We both hate water together. 

Now, we’re going to some sort of pirate port. I’m not really sure what that is, but were doing it. This is Fjord’s thing and we have to help him with it before I can see you again. 

I hope this letter finds you, and that I can introduce you to my new friends. I’ll see you soon, eventually. 

Sincerely, Nott. 

p.s. I forgot! We also got some animals, a blink dog, ferret, and owl. We lost the owl, gave the dog to Jester’s mom, and kept the ferret. I really want to eat it, but I’m trying not to because it would make Jester sad. 

See you soon hopefully! 


End file.
